Generally, fulfillment management systems simply use a first in first out (FIFO) queuing scheme. In other words, there is no weight placed on any of the attributes of the order, but instead the oldest orders are filled first until current inventory is diminished. This can cause significant problems because generally manufacturers and suppliers do not have enough supply to meet demand. Therefore, under the FIFO schema, unfilled or partially filled orders may remain unfulfilled for a long period of time, which causes a loss of business, customers, and revenue. Hence, improvements are needed in the art.